


World of Scattering Flowers

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, The main focus wasn't to make it gorey it just happened, Yes it is chrom!morgan, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one live in a world so cruel and beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Scattering Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFFFFUuuuuuuu

Hell. It was a verifiable hell. The screams of pain and fury were the lyrics that accompanied the symphony of steel clashing with steel, of arrows slicing through the air and impaling targets with fleshy thuds. The air itself was red, thick like the bloodied mud beneath their feet.

As the sun set it painted the field a dazzling red colour, and there was a faint breeze as well though it carried the scent of carnage more than anything else. The flowers that once dotted the field were trampled under foot, vibrant petals stained by both the setting sun and the blood that seeped into the earth.

Morgan would have loved to admire the field any other day, but in that moment, he was locked in combat with a Grimleal Berserker. Yarne had been with him at the start of the battle but the taguel had fallen back when his wounds became too grievous to handle. Morgan had actually ordered for the other to retreat shouting promises of being fine on his own.

Oh, how he loathed not having someone to watch his back. It wasn't that he was too weak to take care of himself, it was simply comforting to have someone by his side.

The young tactician smote the Berserker with a slash of his silver sword, cringing as blood splattered onto himself. He didn't have time to wipe his face before another Grimleal was set upon him. Morgan had lost count of how many men and women he'd slain though he was more than aware of his waning strength. He was nearing his limits and only had a small window of time to retreat to the back and restock on tomes.

Before Morgan could ready himself, the Grimleal Assassin raced forward, eyes glinting maliciously as he lept forward with a Killer Edge. The first slash was blocked but Morgan had fumbled with his arcfire, hands slippery due to how much blood had gotten on the tome's cover. The pause had given the enemy enough time to strike a second time uninterrupted and before Morgan knew it the blade was buried in his side.

Blue eyes widened in shock at the revelation, lips opening and closing silently as he struggled to process what had happened. Blood was already beginning to bubble from his mouth as the Grimleal pulled the sword from the boy's side with nauseous sounding 'shluck', causing Morgan collapse to the gore covered ground.

He hardly noticed that the Assassin had left, hardly noticed that the battle was coming down from its crescendo. He had been so close. So close to fighting until the end.

Morgan swallowed painfully, one hand gripping the gaping wound in his side in a vain attempt to stop the life from escaping his body. His mouth opened to call for help but all that came out was a whimper of pain closely followed by a watery cough. Frustrated tears slipped from his eyes at his inability to be strong like his father, like his mother.

With the last of his strength, Morgan forced his voice to cooperate, painfully hacking and spitting blood in order to clear up his throat. "M-Mother, where...where are you? Let me see you...one last..." His voice was hardly a whisper and lasted no longer than a dandelion in a wind storm. It was pathetic, but it was his only chance to see her again. He could already feel himself slipping away.

The world spun around him, dancing between crisp reality and hazy illusions. Surely the trees weren't blue, the sky wasn't supposed to be white, and when did the flowers re-bloom? There were no people either, only blobs of color that occasionally made sounds. One of the blobs ended up tripping over his leg but it dissolved before it could hit the ground and flatten the newly bloomed blossoms. Odd.

Morgan's vision sharpened suddenly, and then there was someone standing over him, a delicate but strong hand offered to him. She looked perfect, as always with the breeze blowing her hair just enough to be elegant, with a smile so radiant it could illuminate a darkened cave.

Tears of happiness flooded his eyes as he reached up with his free hand, grimy fingers contrasting heavily with her's. He locked fingers with her, grasping them tightly as a blissful smile settled on his cold, bloody lips. "I'm glad you came, Mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Ck
> 
> This was written while I was listening to the Bravely Default OST: World of Scattering Flowers, give it a listen and you'll understand everything.
> 
> Also, this is an altered version of the tumblr only one I submitted to Chrobin prompts, there's a little more to it but not much. 
> 
> I hate angst :) I love to suffer :))


End file.
